Always There
by VampiressE12B
Summary: this is when Edward moves on, and bella doesnt. i know you hate me for this and that it isnt very good, but keep in mind, this is my first try at angst. be gentle.


Always There

AN/ Please don't kill me! This is my first attempt at something like this. And, I am totally against stories that I really don't want to happen, but I thought about this in new moon and then decided that I wouldn't be the right author to try it, but then Leah has the same situation as I almost put Bella in! So here it is!

**Disclaimer:**** no I don't own it.**

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I had a vision of Bella cutting herself. I just couldn't. But I still drove down to forks, I saved her the only way I knew how.

I had to change her.

But I shouldn't have. I should have let her end her misery there. After she was changed, Edward never told her the real reason we left, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I was afraid to.

At first she had hated us. Hated me for not letting her die. But as she came to accept, Edward came to move on.

He started dating some other vampires. And I watched as Bella was forced to.

She was always there. And she came to accept his wishes. She put on a smile every morning and watched him kiss and cuddle some other girl. And it only got worse.

At Edward's wedding.

Her name was Christabel, and he had fallen for her almost instantly. Bella was there. She was the maid of honor. She sat threw the whole thing, a pleased smile on her face.

But I knew why she was really happy. Edward was getting his happy ending. The one she would never have.

We stayed to clean up, just Bella and me. She excused herself to the bathroom, said she needed to wash her hands. It made sense to me; she had been cleaning up the floors.

She didn't come back.

2 minutes.

4 minutes

6 minutes.

Then I decided to go get her. I didn't make it half way to the bathroom before I heard the sobbing.

It was Bella, sobbing her dead, still heart out. She always put on a façade. Jasper and me were some how the only ones to see threw it. I knew she kept it in, until she went hunting or something. Why else would she always hunt alone?

I decided to give her some space. She came back to the other room after a few more minutes, the careful numb smile back in place.

Christabel knew Bella and Edward's history, and because of this, was as cruel as possible to her. She would ask her questions similar to the following:

Why do you even have a bed if you cant sleep and have no mate?

Bella, why don't you go visit that boyfriend of yours? Oh! That's right, you don't have one!

I couldn't stand her! And Edward sat there and acted like they were being completely civilized. And whenever he and his new wife fought, do you know who would be there to comfort him? Bella.

That's right, he hurt her repetitively and she was always there for him.

It didn't surprise me when she finally snapped.

It was one thing. One sentence from Christabel, that is what did it! Bella was just minding her own business, and mind you she never did anything to Christabel, but she just waltzed right into Bella's room and and sat on her bed.

"You should have just settled for Mike Newton, Bella." She sneered.

That was all it took. As soon as Bella ran out the door I got the vision.

It was Bella, being torn to shreds by the Voltrui. Edward saw it to and tried to go after her. Though he no longer was in love with her, through it all she had been his best friend. But I stopped him.

"Let her go." I pleaded my voice shaking. A look of shock crossed his face as he asked why.

"She was always there." Was all I said and let him into the memories. And he understood. He understood that this was as close as Bella would ever get to her happy ending.

"She was always there." I repeated.

And that's why I am here, in the meadow where Bella and Edward first proclaimed their love for one another. I am mourning the loss of a daughter, a first love, a sister, and a friend.

My best friend.

Bella Swan.

You were always there.

AN/ okay so first try at angst! Tell me what you think! And I know that I made Edward look like the bad guy, but it isn't my choice what my mind is capable of! I know it sucks. But I am out of writing power right now, and I couldn't let the idea get away. Tell me if you at least like the plot.


End file.
